miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Miramagia Wiki
MiraMagia is a browsergame from Travian Games GmbH, launched as a beta in April 2011 and launched offically in August 2011. Players choose a character and move into a village in one of MiraMagia's valleys. Target of the game is to grow plants, learn new spells and increase the player's level. Villages can participate in competitions to harvest certain types of plants. Winners receive a gold bonus. Menu of Topics How To Play : Tutorial Djinni : Spells : Alchemy Quests : Achievements Objects In The Game : Buildings : Plants : Garden Objects : Laboratory Items : Carnival Area : Magical Mushrooms Gameplay When you start to play, you choose a character class -- Mage, Sorcerer, Druid or Shaman -- and then you are assigned a Residence and a Garden in a randomly chosen village. There are many obstacles in the garden, but you start with nine cleared Fields to grow plants. You clear the rest during the game. So, you can immediately start on the object of the game: click on a field spot in your garden, and plant some carrots! When they ripen, click on the ripe plant and harvest it. There! You've gotten started. To progress in the game, you must build your buildings; you'll see piles of materials all around. Then you get new seeds and plant new plants and upgrade your fields and ... of course, all of this is covered in the tutorial, which is overseen by the blue Tutorial Djinni, down in the left hand corner of your screen. The tutorial is VERY thorough. Definitely work through it; you will get many rewards as you progress... like gold, experience, mana, rubies, and knowledge of the game. One word about GOLD. Gold is used to buy items for gameplay, such as building upgrades, spells, and garden objects. You can earn gold by: *Selling plants either to the Sorcerer's Corner Shop or on the Market. *Working for the bailiff. *Competing in competitions. *Exchanging mana (magic) into gold (costs rubies). *Picking golden mushrooms. *Participating in dragon races! See the Gold wikipage for more info. Buidlings There are different buildings that you use daily in the game. These are: *The Store House - used to store harvested plants. *The Magic Circle - this determines how much Mana is generated. *The Magic Laboratory - this is used to place items bought in the Sorcerer's Corner Shop which increase Mana generation. *The Dragon's Lair - this is where a player's Pet Dragon lives. The Pet Dragon decreases the time needed to clear new fields and provides several other bonusses. Starting in Miramagia The Tutorial Djinni (the blue guy with the big head!) is the in-game tutorial. Following the instructions from the Djinni will provide you with a thorough introduction into the world of Miramagia. The Djinni offers rewards, and with each reward you will make quicker game progress. And every time your character gains a level, you will unlock new spells, plants and other items. For more guides or other information on Miramagia, please view here Latest activity Category:Browse